custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Hoxuak
Hoxuak is a failed experiment of a mysterious oragnisation who escaped from their holding and wreaked havoc across much of the Éagohxan coastline. After the introduction of the negation fields his powers were nullified and he became the leader of the notorious Black Brawlers criminal organisation. Biography Early life Like many qhutonne at the time of their creation, Hoxuak ventured south during the construction of Felrickar and founded the section of Restell. Hoxuak then resided in the section for several years working in a store that provided supplies to travellers passing through the section's capital. Hoxuak lived a very simple life for many years but was slowly driven out of work by a lack of travellers coming to the region, which led to him deciding to explore Chroros Nui for himself. Mutation Hoxuak's journey eventually took him to the city of Drynr but remained oblivious to the city's criminal reputation while resting at a hostel. Crime's prevalence in the city was only made obvious to him when he was severely beaten and captured by a gang of criminals. The gang eventually revealed themselves to be members of a mysterious organisation. Hoxuak became the subject of many operations and scientific experiments. Some of these experiments included the failed modification of the famous power bonding technology used by the hzezian military and the injection of a serum that was supposed to enhance strength by encouraging muscle cell growth and regeneration. The numerous experiments performed on Hoxuak took their toll and left him so badly mutated that his captors discarded him as a failed experiment and abandoned him when they left their research facility. Hoxuak gained a number of strange abilities as a result of the experiments which began to manifest themselves not long after his captors departed. He discovered that he had the ability to make himself intangible so that he could pass through solid objects. After gaining basic control of this new ability Hoxuak was able to escape the premises, however, during his escape he learned that he was also capable of manipulating the tangibility of other objects. As a result Hoxuak accidentally brought the entire building down on top of him by making pieces of structural framework to become intangible. Due to a combination of numerous new powers that he discovered Hoxuak was able to survive the ordeal and escape the wreckage. Forming the Black Brawlers Mental deterioration followed the realisation that his life could never return to normal. Bent on revenge, Hoxuak made his way to the nearest settlement, Henkon. His appearance was enough to scare away many of the city's locals and caused Hoxuak to enter a fit of rage in which he laid waste to part of Henkon's outer ring which lay outside the negation field surrounding the rest of the city. Members of the Toa's Union soon arrived to stop Hoxuak, but he proved too powerful for them and killed them before going into hiding. With news of the destruction beginning to spread, rumours of Hoxuak's power also followed. After learning of these rumours Hoxuak revealed himself to a small group of unruly matoran that were vandalising the area he was hiding. The matoran began following Hoxuak out of fear and became the first members of the Black Brawler gang. Over the course of many years the gang crew and became notorious around the streets of Henkon's outer ring, but relied mainly on small crimes to make themselves known. Hoxuak wanted to see the group expand to other cities around Zutal but required weapons in order to get his members ready to deal with law enforcement. Having acquired a small collection of firearms for some of his gang a group of hzezian soldiers engaged them in a violent gun battle. Hoxuak eventually intervened, using his powers of tangibility manipulation to make his gang members immune to gunfire&mdsash;leading to the hzezian soldiers' retreat. Months later, Hoxuak began to purchase weapons for the group again. During this time Milode was recruited into the organisation and transformed into a toa against his will after unknowingly lending the group weapons. The group began to grow in size and power, eventually working within the city's negation field. A particularly successful raid on a military convoy travelling through Henkon catapulted the Black Brawlers into recognition. With such success, Hoxuak decided to spread the group to other cities. Hoxuak spent many years trying to spread his influence through the city of Zutal, mainly competing with the Coh Clan and Three Moons groups. Personality and traits Personality Before his mutation at the hands of his captors, Hoxuak was an incredibly cheerful individual. Clearly an optimist at heart, it allowed Hoxuak to approach all manner of tasks with confidence. He tried to share his positive outlook with others as much as he could but was careless with his words, often saying things that had the opposite effect of what he intended. After his mutation Hoxuak's mental state deteriorated rapidly. His positive mental attitude was replaced by one in a seemingly constant state of rage. Hoxuak is well known for his short fuse, even a small annoyance would send him into a fit of rage that is difficult for him to control. Hoxuak finds it difficult to express his views without the need for violence or intimidation, hence why many of the new Black Brawlers have absolutely no contact with him. Hoxuak has almost no respect for the wishes of others and as a result will stop at absolutely nothing to achieve his goals. Stats Abilities and equipment Abilities Due to his mutation Hoxuak gained several new abilities. One of the most notable is his ability to manipulate the tangibility of other objects and beings, as well as himself. This allows him to pass through solid objects or allow other objects or beings to pass through each other. This ability once allowed Hoxuak to make the supporting structures of a building pass through each other and collapse the entire facility. Another ability that Hoxuak gained was the ability to manipulate fire. While unable to control the element to the extent of a toa, Hoxuak's fire powers are very potent and he does not need to depend on elemental energy in order to manipulate it. A natural ability that Hoxuak had as a qhutonne was the ability to regenerate limbs. The regeneration process was accelerated as a result of his mutation. Mask and tools Perhaps Hoxuak's most notable feature are the numerous spiked tendrils that protrude from his body. The tendrils eerily linger in the air around him and convulse when Hoxuak becomes enraged, suggesting that he may only have limited control over their apparent behaviour. The tendrils are capable of regenerating extremely quickly if severed and also possess considerable strength as they are capable of shattering strong wooden beams with ease. Another product of the experiments were several spike-like projections that protruded from Hoxuak's body, mainly from his shoulders and back. Much like the spikes on his tendrils, it is thought that they are sharp and strong enough to rip through iron plates. Appearances *''Felony'' Category:User:Rando07 Category:Characters